


Finally Have You Again (I Know Your Feelings)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Missing Scene, Post Episode Fic, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He lets her gently push him back against one of the walls in her quarters.





	Finally Have You Again (I Know Your Feelings)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Just a small belated little treat that I hope you enjoy :)

Rex notices the twitching of her montrals as they part ways with the Spectres and wonders what is going through Ahsoka's mind at this very moment. Their walk is silent as others greet them though he gladly notes that she isn't afraid to touch him as her fingers tangle with his whenever they are alone again, and she smiles warmly at him when Rex lightly squeezes her fingers.

Eventually, they make it to her current quarters; Rex lets Ahsoka gently push him against one of the walls of the room. Ahsoka leans into him with her eyes shut, tucking her nose into the crook of his neck and breathes in his scent.

Carefully, he wraps his arms around, marveling at how well she still seems to fit in his embrace and runs his fingers down her back softly.

A few moments, she finally speaks to him.

"I've missed you, Rex. I should have tried harder to see you after comms were between us. I would have told you sooner about some plans that I had. So many things I wanted to tell you. I –"

Tenderly, he kisses the top of Ahsoka's head between her horns.

"I know, 'Shoka. I love you too."

Ahsoka exhales shakily in his hold before kissing the underside of his chin.


End file.
